Canto Positivo
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Drabble: Beth ha cambiado, ha tenido que hacerlo, ya no es la misma joven que huyó de su hogar con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, oculto en el regazo de Lori. ¿Pero que la ha hecho cambiar? ¿Cuales son los motivos o razones que la han hecho convertirse en la firme mujer que se mostro en la 4º temporada? Aquí mi hipótesis hecha relato.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en la historia, no me perteneces, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC, así como el universo de The Walking Dead donde se producen los acontecimientos.

**Canto Positivo**

Contemplaba las pequeñas manos de Judith agarrando sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella pequeña la había devuelto la esperanza y la había dado motivos de sobra para luchar, para querer sobrevivir, para hacerse a ese mundo despiadado en el que se veía metida, y en el que en muchos momentos, pensaba que ella no tenía cabida.

Había visto como Maggie se adaptaba a las circunstancias, como se hacía su hueco en el grupo y además era feliz junto a Glenn. También como su padre aportaba sus conocimientos y toda esa razón que en ocasiones tanta falta le hacía a Rick, incluso había visto como Carol se transformaba frente a sus ojos, y ella, sin embargo, seguía sin encontrar su sitio...

Pero entonces llegó ella, llegó la patea-traseros como la llamaba Daryl y encontró su razón, su lugar , su motivo. No sólo para luchar y no dejar que este mundo la sobrepasara, sino también para ser feliz.

Podía ser que Judith no fuera su hija, pero la quería como tal, al igual que quería a todos los miembros de su grupo como a su familia, no sólo a su padre o a Maggie, todos y cada uno de ellos eran su familia. Tenía suerte, tenía una gran familia, una familia fuerte que la había cuidado y protegido, pero no quería que siguiera siendo así, ella ahora tenía que recomponerse ante las cosas malas y las perdidas, dejar de llorar o tener miedo y asumir las circunstancias que dirigida el mundo.

–Todos tenemos una función que desempeñar –decía su padre.

Era cierto, todos tenían responsabilidades, y a ella le gustaban las que le habían tocado asumir. Se había propuesto hacerlo, hacerlo bien. Porque ahora había alguien que la necesitaba.

Mientras contemplaba a la niña, perdida en sus pensamientos, Rick llegó del campo, donde pasaba la gran parte del tiempo ahora, junto a Carl, y se hizo cargo de su hija. Parecía que se encontraba mejor, que todo volvía a estar bien en él, eso alegraba a Beth. Entendía su desesperación, ella también había caído en un túnel de desesperación, por ello admiraba que él se estuviera sobreponiendo y haciéndose cargo de sus hijos. Ella debía hacer lo mismo, se decía, sobreponerse, como Carol o como Daryl habían hecho tras sus perdidas, no centrarse sólo en las cosas malas que sucedían, sino valorar las buenas.

No podía dejarse vencer por las desgracias.

Tenían un lugar seguro, habían sobrevivido al ataque del gobernador, el amor de su hermana y Glenn cada día era mas fuerte, contaba con su padre que no se dejaba caer y tenían esperanza.

Con esa idea, ser positiva y ver las cosas buenas de la vida, aquellas como Judith, había hecho una cartel que actualizaba cada día, donde iba sumando los días buenos que pasaban en la prisión. Los calendarios habían quedado atrás, ya no era 1 de Junio o 27 de Septiembre, lunes o jueves. Ahora los días se median por los incidentes, y habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que su cartel se había estado a 0 por ultima vez.

Intentó apartar esos malos pensamientos, había que ser positiva, mirar el lado bueno de las cosas.

No llores porque terminó, sonríe porque sucedió, era lo que pensaba. Su lema.

* * *

...-TWD-...

* * *

**NdA: **_Este relato es para **Monstruito**, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_El personaje de Beth, me parece que tiene un buen trasfondo y mucho que ofrecer, más aún tras lo visto en la última temporada._

_Me ha encantado escribirlo, he intentar meterme dentro de esa cabeza rubia. Ha sido interesante como mínimo._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Evidentemente, se aceptan criticas._


End file.
